I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine! Right?
by THE real assistant
Summary: An influence could be either good or bad, depending on the person. And for quiet awhile, Apollo had... A mentor, an evil man of sorts. Apollo thought he had gotten rid of him for good, until now... (Rated T for one incident! No romance intended.)


_**((A:N: I think one time I was asked a little question about my stories. "Why do you write so many fanfics centered around Apollo?" or something along that line from Natekleh. The simple answer is this, plot bunnies. We know so little about this character really, we get a sort of open barring to "make our stakes" as Jake Marshal once said (I think. XD). That, and I have a lot of PM conversations with people talking about game theories and such. This was just one I was making, and decided not to put up since it was cringe worthy at the time. I was talking to Elchikaah Haly (Who makes really good fanfics you should all read, they are pretty amazing), and was reminded of this old document on my phone. I have no clue why I never deleted it, but I'm glad I didn't. Now I can edit it to the best of my ability, and hope to please. So, before we start, a couple things, I dedicate this to Elchikaah Haly, thanks for getting me reminded of this. XD Also, this is rated T because someone gets... Executed. :/ Now Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant does not own Ace Attorney, it belongs to Capcom.))**_

" ** _Evidence is everything in court."_**

The single sentence, while seemingly harmless, echoed around the courtroom. Apollo smirked as he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his boss.

 _(No, he isn't my boss anymore.)_

In the nearly destroyed courtroom, it seemed all the air was somehow gone, keeping a strange silence from allowing Apollo to speak anymore. Phoenix seemed slightly appalled by Apollo's words, but shook his head. "I'll say it again, Ms. Cykes isn't the murderer."

 _(... Isn't the murderer...)_

 _(Isn't the murderer...)_

 _(Athena didn't kill Clay...)_

 _(..! Wh-what?)_

Apollo mentally widened his eyes. Didn't they... Finish this trial weeks ago? Athena was found "Not Guilty", neither was Mr. Blackquill. So why was he here?

He could feel the bandages on his arms, and now could easily tell he was still wearing his eyepatch.

 _(Mr. Wright? What's going on?)_

No words came out if his mouth as he attempted to reach out to Phoenix. Instead, a devilish smirk crawled onto his face again as he crossed his arms. "Do you have the evidence then, to prove your client's innocence?" Apollo expected Mr. Wright to give him his trademark smirk before slamming the desk, pointing out that he could easily defend Athena.

That's not what happened.

Instead, a nightmare issued.

Phoenix seemed to somehow pale even more as he desperately went through the evidence. "I... I..."

 _(Come on Mr. Wright, you can do it...)_

The... Thing controlling Apollo though instead laughed, before making an all to wide grin. "Your honor, if what I hear is correct, the defense has nothing to help with Ms. Cyke's so called 'innocence'."

Phoenix waved as sweat poured down his face, stammering. "I-I... I can prove it. One second..." The man on the other side of the courtroom sighed as he shook his head. "Wright, if you don't have any evidence to prove anything, then, as your protege said, a guilty verdict will be handed down."

Apollo internally screamed, hitting the mental barrier even more to break free, to somehow apologize to the court about his intrusion. The thing controlling him smirked again, one which Apollo was slowly learning to hate. "Mr. Wright, even your life long friend is giving up on you. You have no evidence to support your claim. Therefore..." He flashed that big smile again, standing up straight. "I think Ms. Cykes deserves a guilty verdict."

Phoenix suddenly stopped, and seemed to mumble a few words. "... Everything..." The judge leaned forward, curiosity covering his old, withered face. "What was it the defense said now?"

Phoenix turned to Apollo, pointing at him accusingly. "You say that evidence is everything, correct?" The thing nodded his head as Apollo mentally gripped his own head, hair drooping with all the energy he used trying to get out.

Phoenix sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough teacher Apollo... It seems Mr. Gavin's words still influence you to this day."

The prosecutor slammed the bench before him, an icy glare directed at Phoenix. "Do you mean Klavier Gavin?" Phoenix shook his head sadly as he watched Apollo's body. Apollo internally gasped as his body hunched over, gripping the stand as he glared. "You... You think you taught me anything?" The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as he lifted his arm slowly, before it slammed on the witness stand. The poor thing cracked, but that was the least of Apollo's worries. Apollo mentally fell to his knees, looking down at his hands in disbelief.

Gavin.

Kristoph Gavin.

He... He didn't want admit it, but-

"Ah, so the puzzle pieces are finally falling into place."

 _(That voice!)_

He turned, gritting his teeth in anger as he glared accusingly at the... Vile creature before him. "You!"

The person, a man, not just any man, simply laughed. "Apollo, I would assume by my teachings that you should expect who you think about."

 _(Kristoph Gavin)_

Apollo only looked down, not facing the man at all as his old mentor spoke. "I have to say, I'm proud of you Apollo, you did, indeed..." He placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder, smiling gently. "You broke him in a way I could never do."

Apollo hissed as he swatted the hand off. "Don't touch me you..." Kristoph laughed, a nice, rich sound, before giving a warm smile. "It's not to late Apollo. It's not to late to continue my teachings. Or..." He chuckled as he sweeped his arm behind him. "You may have already passed Justice." Apollo wearily looked behind him, before jolting, his eyes widening in shock.

A person was kneeled down, hands cuffed behind their back. He knew what is was by the long rope, seemingly attached to the sky, wrapped around their neck.

Not just any neck.

Athena's neck.

"Athena!" Apollo stood up, and started to run towards Athena. For some reason, no bag was on her head to cover her face. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at Apollo. "Don't you dare come any closer you schrecklichen Mann." Apollo immediately stopped, confused by her icy tone. "Wh-what? What happened Athena? I thought you were proved innocent!"

Athena growled at Apollo, narrowing her eyes as she tugged slightly on her bonds. "Don't play dumb with me! You're already marked! I hate you Apollo! I should have never became friends with you... What would Clay think..?" Apollo choked back a cry as he stared down at himself in confusion.

 _(Mark? I don't see what she's talking-)_

Then he saw it.

When he tensed his left hand, scars that were not there before contracted, forming a face... A face of some sort of demon. Apollo quickly looked up, his mouth opening and shutting in shock. "At-Athena! It's all-"

"Shut up Apollo. I've had enough of your stupid objections." She hissed, before shutting her eyes peacefully. "Goodbye..." A trap door Apollo didn't see before opened. Apollo didn't try to run forward to grab Athena, he would know he wouldn't have made it in time.

He flinched at the sound of a crack, looking down at the mark on his hand. "Just like... Just like..."

"Don't worry Justice." The man's voice now held a slightly cold tone, footsteps could be heard as he walked towards Apollo. "You did the right thing. You put her behind bars, just like the... New courtroom system couldn't."

Apollo shook, clenching his fists. "The right... Thing..?" He turned, spit coming out of his mouth as he yelled. "Who do you think you are?!" The man chuckled, and as it drew on, it sounded... Familiar to Apollo. "Simple, Justice." Kristoph reached up, and grabbed his face, revealing it to be a mask as he pulled it off. Apollo took a step back in shock as he saw the person standing before him. "N-no... I... It's not true! I couldn't..!"

The man before him chuckled, wearing a face just like Apollo's. "Why of course!" The other Apollo walked forward, cupping Apollo's face in one hand. "Just relax, everything will be just fine..."

* * *

Apollo woke up when something smacked him across the face. "Hey!" He sat up quickly, rubbing his red cheek. "... That hurt..." The culprit of the smack, who was right behind the couch, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry petit ami..." Apollo jumped at the voice, nearly falling off the couch as he looked behind him. Athena stood there, hands behind her back as she looked at Apollo. "I mean. I had a good reason!" She threw her fists up, looking determined. "You... Started to cry and scream while sleeping... It was so frightening..."

Apollo didn't have the time to wonder about Athena's sudden mood swings. He scooted over, far away from Athena as possible, before sitting down. He examined his left hand, relieved to see no face when he tensed it.

 _(Then it all was just a nightmare...)_

"What are you doing?" Apollo froze up, slowly unclenching and clenching his fists. "Evidence is everything in court." Athena blanked out, standing behind the couch as she layed her arms on it. "What?"

"I said that, right?" He tugged on the front of his red vest, glancing at Athena. "I said that? During..." Athena shut her eyes in thought before nodding. "... I think so... Mr. Wright seemed pretty upset about it after the... Apollo, what's wrong?" Apollo was staring at his hands again, disbelief in his eyes. "Kristoph... I became Kristoph..."

"Who's Kristoph?" Apollo looked at Athena, and shivered, remembering the words the nightmare held.

 _(I hate you Apollo!)_

He shook his head staring at the ground. "... Stop it..." Athena jumped over the couch, an angry look on her face. "What did you just say to me?"

 _(I should have never became friends with you.)_

"... Please, just stop..." Athena watched as Apollo covered his face with his hands.

 _(What would Clay think?)_

Tears slowly started to fall down his face as he curled into a ball. "Clay would... He wouldn't even recognize me..." Athena patted his back, trying to sooth him. "No, Clay would still know you were Apollo..."

Apollo snapped as he glared at Athena. "Even if I became Kristoph?" Athena shut her eyes in thought, humming slightly. After a few moments, she opened them, and smiled. "I may not know who this Kristoph is, but I have a feeling, even if you do become him, we will help you." Apollo shook his head, frowning as he narrowed his eyes at Athena. "B-but what if-"

"Hush." Athena held a finger to his lip, aggravating the red attorney. "We will help you Apollo, because we know, you will still be in there." Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a quick hug from Athena. "Apollo... Don't object... Please..?"

"..." Apollo sighed, awkwardly hugging Athena back, an annoyed expression on his face. "You know, I hate it when you do this."

"Do what? Put you in these bear hugs?"

Apollo glared at Athena as the door to the agency opened. "Apollo! Athena!" The young magician of the agency, Trucy Wright, walked in. Followed by her father, Phoenix Wright. "Did you two forget?" She pointed at the clock, a sly smile on her face. "Both of you promised to be my assistants tonight!" Athena let go of Apollo as she looked at the clock, mortified. "Ack! I-I still need to change clothes!"

Apollo slowly got up from the couch, his whole stance and body language screaming calm. "So do I." Athena didn't hear him as she sprinted towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Apollo rolled his eyes as he grabbed his costume off the couch. Trucy walked off to gather the supplies into a small box. He chuckled as Trucy attempted to put three rings inside of the small box.

 _(That thing holds more then it shows...)_

He was dragged out of his chain of thought at a small pressure at his shoulder. He looked up into his boss's eyes. The blue clad attorney didn't need to ask his question aloud.

 _Are you going to be alright?_

Apollo smiled as he walked off towards the other bathroom, holding his outfit. "Don't worry Mr. Wright, I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!"

 _ **((A:N: First off, this is not intended to be an Athena/Apollo fanfic. This is a very good co worker/ family member relationship. I planned no pairings for this. R &R, and remember, your flames warm my family!))**_


End file.
